Momo Hinamori
| image = | name = Momo Hinamori | kanji = 雛森 桃 | romanji = Hinamori Momo | race = Shinigami | birthday = June 3''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 131 | gender = Female | height = 152.4 cm (5'0") | weight = 39.09 kg (86 lbs) | eyes = Brown | hair = Black | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | previous affiliation = | occupation = Lieutenant of the 5th Division | previous occupation = | team = 5th Division | previous team = | partner = None | previous partner = Sōsuke Aizen | base of operations = 5th Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society | marital status = Single | education = Shinō Academy | status = Incapacitated | shikai = Tobiume | bankai = None | signature skill = Kido | manga debut = Volume 10, Chapter 80 | anime debut = | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | media appearances = Manga, Anime, and Video Games | japanese voice = Kumi Sakuma | english voice = Karen Strassman | spanish voice = Geni Rey (Spain) Lupita Noel (Latin America) }} "The Lieutenant is an expert user of Kidō. She can look awe-inspiring sometimes. Her expression looks good this way too." - picture caption by Tite Kubo is the lieutenant of the 5th Division, formerly under Sōsuke Aizen. Appearance Hinamori wears standard Shinigami robes and her dark hair is pulled into a bun held in a tied cloth. When in her Shinigami robes, she wears the 5th Division's lieutenant armband. She can be seen in her pajamas, a plain kimono, in the latter case her hair is tied in a loose ponytail. When she attended the Shinigami Academy, she wore the red students robes assigned to the girls and her hair was in pigtails tied at the base of her neck. Personality Hinamori is a sweet soul who is willing to give anything for the people she cares about and she also has a strong sense of right and wrong. She is a master of Kidō, and was a part of the top class in the Shinigami Academy. Hinamori is an upbeat and easy-going girl who is generally quite trusting, but also very impulsive, emotionally vulnerable, and naïve (though she has said that she would like to grow out of her naiveness). She greatly admires her former captain, Sōsuke Aizen, to the point where she believes that Aizen is still a good person and that Gin is just manipulating him. Her best friends are Tōshirō, Renji, and Izuru. Those who know Hinamori only want her to be happy. When she is worried, others try to make her feel better. Hinamori has good friendships with many of the captain and lieutenant Shinigami. She is a good person and a strong Shinigami when she needs to be. She has untapped wells of anger hidden in the depths of her soul, and only goes there when she must. Hinamori's main pastime activities are reading and drawing, and she indeed has some talent in the latter, therefore she is put in charge of drawing picture captions in Seireitei Communication. Her love for books was developed since Aizen regularly gave her the books he had read. In his absence, she frequently visits the library. She also attends the ikebana lessons held by the 4th Division Captain, Retsu Unohana. She frequently pays visit to her and Tōshirō's Granny in Rukongai. Her favorite food is peach (a reference to her given name), while she does not like plums, even though her Zanpakutō's name means "flying plum tree".Bleach Official Bootleg Since Momo was the utterly devoted 5th Division Lieutenant of Aizen, his betrayal to the Soul Society essentially broke Hinamori, and his attempt on her life has had thus far unknown effects on her psyche. After Yamamoto debriefed Hitsugaya on Aizen’s plan concerning the King's Key, he allowed Hinamori to surprise Tōshirō and let her talk to him. Momo still looks a little worse for wear, and has apparently not been sleeping well since regaining consciousness. After she apologizes to him profusely for not believing him and attacking him, Tōshirō pokes fun at her for her baggy eyes and small breasts, trying to make her laugh. Hinamori abruptly asks him if he is planning on killing Aizen, and when he tells her yes, she begs for Aizen’s life. As she enters a hysterical state, she is knocked out again, and Yamamoto apologizes for Momo. At this time, it is obvious that Momo is not in a stable mental condition. Hinamori’s mental state is not entirely unexpected, given her idolization of Aizen. In the Fake Karakura Town arc, Momo appeares to help defend Karakura Town against Aizen, Ichimaru, Tōsen, and the top three Espada, declaring herself as Aizen's enemy. However, as Rangiku notes, she still referred to him as "Captain Aizen," making it questionable if she's fully accepted the fact that Aizen is the enemy, or if she still has some doubts. History Momo grew up in Junrinan, District 1 of Rukongai, along with Tōshirō Hitsugaya. While Hitsugaya tended to be a bit of a brat as a child, Momo found him amusing and treated him like a younger brother. The two have a close friendship, reflected by Momo giving him the nickname Shiro-chan (Lil' Shiro in the English dub) although Momo is older and Tōshirō is younger, it gives him the best reason to protect her. Even more, the two are very close and will protect each other as a promise they made to each other. When Momo entered the Shinigami Academy, she excelled at Kidō. It was there that she met Izuru Kira and Renji Abarai, who soon became her friends and, later, her fellow lieutenants. Her friendship with Izuru Kira and Renji Abarai began back in the Shinigami Academy on a standard field exercise to the real world to practice performing the Konsō (Soul Burial), and combat with artificial Hollow replicas. The exercise was led by Shūhei Hisagi. Everything went well until a group of huge Hollows attacked them. Shūhei told everyone to run, but Momo turned to see Shūhei being attacked by multiple Hollows. She ran to help him, and was followed, somewhat reluctantly, by Renji and Izuru. Backup arrived in the form of Fifth Division, Captain Aizen and then Lieutenant Gin Ichimaru.Bleach anime; Episode 46 Momo began idolizing Aizen from that moment. He knew that, and manipulated the system to make sure that Izuru, Renji, and Momo were all sent to his division upon graduation. He perceived hard-headed Renji as a threat to his scheme and had him sent out of the divisions he controlled, but sent Izuru to the Third Division, which was now captained by Gin. He kept Momo in the Fifth Division, and she worked her way up the ladder to be Aizen’s Lieutenant (through much hard work as noted by Hitsugaya). It is revealed that both she and Izuru Kira are the ones who presented Renji with the news of his promotion to the 6th Division as their new lieutenant. Ikkaku Madarame tells Renji that due to his promotion, he is now closer to Rukia in status and that he should renew his friendship with her. Izuru also informs him that Rukia is being stationed in the Human World, and Momo urges Renji to go after her before it's too late, but Renji refuses, stating that it's not official until the ceremony anyway, and that he'd rather surprise her with his new promotion after she returned.Bleach anime; Episode 100''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 0 Synopsis Soul Society arc When we are initially introduced to Hinamori, she is the first to arrive to the lieutenants' meeting, and is sitting on the floor. She asks Renji if he’s seen Aizen anywhere, and when she admits that she’s noticed him acting weird lately and is near tears, Renji lies and denies the fact that he has just had a conversation about Rukia with him.Bleach manga; Chapter 80, pages 20-22 Tōshirō Hitsugaya, who is captain of the Tenth Division, has been one of Hinamori's close friends since they both lived in Rukongai. She still calls him "Hitsugaya-kun" sometimes, and only once does she call him her old nickname for him, "Shirō-chan," and that is when she is under severe stress. He is worried about Hinamori, and warns her to watch out for Gin before Aizen’s "murder."Bleach manga; Chapter 99, pages 17-18 As a result, Hinamori attacks Gin when Aizen’s body is discovered, and is countered by Izuru. She actually releases her Shikai when Izuru refuses to let her kill his captain. Hitsugaya arrives and stops both of them in an instant. He orders them to be restrained and to be imprisoned.Bleach manga; Chapter 101, page 7-17 Hinamori is desolate over the death of Aizen, but his last letter to her reaches her through Hitsugaya and his vice captain, Rangiku Matsumoto. Matsumoto points out that if the letter had been found by any of the other captains, she wouldn’t have been allowed to see it. The letter holds Aizen’s "secrets" and his knowledge of the conspiracy. However, it is a sham letter meant to blame Hitsugaya for everything, including Aizen's "death."Bleach manga; Chapter 103, pages 1-4 When Hinamori escapes from her cell, she goes after Hitsugaya, and Gin, who has arrived on the scene, merely laughs. Hitsugaya attempts to deal with Gin, but Hinamori tries to stop him. He hits her much harder than he means to, and in the fray with Gin that follows, Gin traps Hitsugaya in a situation that is either be killed or let Hinamori die. Hitsugaya realizes this too late, but fortunately Matsumoto reappears to stop Gin's sword.Bleach manga; Chapter 129-132 Hinamori is put back into a cell and a spell is put on her cell by Hitsugaya to keep others from attacking her. It is very difficult to break from the outside, but very easy to break from the inside. However, Hitsugaya didn't count on Hinamori’s determination to avenge Aizen and break the spell from the inside. She hides her presence and follows Hitsugaya and Matsumoto and is shocked to find the Central 46 Chambers massacred. She is reunited with Aizen briefly, but she is betrayed by him. He stabs her through the chest and she nearly dies.Bleach manga; Chapter 168-169 When Hitsugaya returns to the Central 46 Chambers building, he sees Hinamori’s body. He is surprised to see the one behind it all was Aizen and not Gin. Aizen's reasoning behind almost killing Hinamori was that he built her to not be able to live without him. He claims to have done her a favor by killing her. He tried to get other people to kill Hinamori, but that failed, so he was left with no choice but to kill her himself. Hitsugaya attacks Aizen. He is easily defeated. Fortunately, even that failed, and he abandoned Hinamori and Hitsugaya once Unohana and Isane showed up on the scene at the Central 46 Chambers.Bleach manga; Chapter 169-172 Arrancar arc She is seen briefly talking with Tōshirō Hitsugaya through a video monitor after Yamamoto debriefed Hitsugaya on Aizen’s plan concerning the King's Key, and the Head-Captain allows Momo to talk. Hitsugaya is somewhat surprised to see her up and asks her if she should be walking around. Momo tries to persuade him that she is better, though she still doesn't look it. Momo apologizes for not believing Hitsugaya and attacking him. Hitsugaya tells her not to worry about as it did not bother him. He also tells her to get back to bed so she can get rid of those bags under her eyes. Momo thanks Hitsugaya for accepting her apology until he tells her, even if she isn't one she looks like a little kid, and if she doesn't sleep more she won't ever grow. Momo yells at him, telling him he isn't one who should talk about growing.Bleach manga; Chapter 224, page 4-9 Hitsugaya then reminds her that she is to call him Captain Hitsugaya. As Momo realizes the situation, she asks Hitsugaya if he is going to fight Captain Aizen. To which Hitsugaya says yes, she then asks if he is going to kill Captain Aizen, and then begs him to save Aizen. She explains that what Captain Aizen is doing is bad, but she bets he has a good reason. Expressing her belief that Gin or someone else is forcing him to engage in his actions. She is quickly knocked out by Yamamoto, who hands over her care to his lieutenant, Chōjirō Sasakibe. Yamamoto apologizes to Hitsugaya, saying he was just respecting her wishes allowing her to speak but it was perhaps too soon.Bleach manga; Chapter 224, page 10-13 Fake Karakura Town arc She suddenly appears in the battle of Fake Karakura Town, launching a fireball through Tobiume at Apache, who was about to attack Rangiku Matsumoto. She declares herself as Aizen's enemy; Matsumoto, however, worries slightly, as she still addresses him as 'Captain'. Upon disclosing her method of sneaking up on Apache to Tia Harribel's Fracción, namely through using her mastery of Kidō to conceal her presence, she engulfs the three in an explosion caused by her applying Tobiume to a "Kidō net".Bleach manga; Chapters 333-334 Unfortunately, the Arrancar use their Resurrección to heal themselves and then combine their powers to counter attack. Each of them sacrifice their left arm and use them to form a creature with an ability they call Quimera Parca. Apache claims that it's name is "Allon," and Rangiku tries to defend herself against the creature, but it tears through the right side of her abdomen, severely injuring her. Momo tries to save Rangiku, and is fast enough to capture her in a star-shaped Kidō net, but the creature attacks Momo as well, taking her out with one punch to her stomach, stating that all of her bones are broken. She is saved by the timely arrival of Izuru Kira and Shūhei Hisagi.Bleach manga; Chapters 335-337 Later, Izuru proceeds to heal them. He heals Rangiku first and tells Momo to hang on. Momo replies, saying that Rangiku is seriously injured and he should heal her first.Bleach manga; Chapter 337 Presently, Momo is lying conscious in Izuru's protective barrier, which had been guarded by Sajin Komamura.Bleach manga; Chapter 356 However, Sajin has since left to fight Kaname Tōsen. Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Shinigami in Soul Society begin getting uneasy when their Zanpakutō begin ignoring them. Momo however chooses not to get angry at Tobiume after how much she has been there for her. Later, she is called to the Sōkyoku Hill along with all the other Shinigami with awakened Zanpakutō by Captain Yamamoto. To the Shinigami's shock, it is then learned that a mysterious man named Muramasa was the one who called them and has sealed Yamamoto away. Muramasa then gives even worse news by revealing that he has used his powers to "free" all the Zanpakutō spirits from their bonds with the Shinigami and let them loose throughout Soul Society. After Ichigo Kurosaki reveals that the Zanpakutō spirits can be returned to their original state by regaining his Zangetsu, Momo goes off with Rangiku to get back their respective partners. After finding Tobiume, the rogue spirit tells Momo how much she hated Momo's naivety towards peoples nature, foolishly believing everyone has good in them. By teaming up with Rangiku and using a Kidō combo to attack the other's Zanpakutō spirit, Momo uses a binding Kidō to finally subdue the Zanpakutō spirits. As Haineko continues to mock Rangiku about being too old, Momo states she can't wait to get older, so she can overcome her naiveness. After the battle, Rangiku and Momo have a few Shinigami take their Zanpakutō spirits to the 4th Division and begin to travel again, until they run into Ichigo, whom Rangiku collides with. Ichigo explains to Momo and Rangiku that Hitsugaya has fought his Zanpakutō spirit, which returned to him, and he left Hitsugaya to rest. During their conversation, Muramasa arrives at their location through a Garganta. Muramasa begins to fight Ichigo, but is having trouble adjusting to his "new" body, something both Rangiku and Momo notice. Muramasa then decides to restrain them with a binding attack, but his weakened condition causes the effect to wear off. As Ichigo tries to fight Muramasa again, Senbonzakura arrives and fights Ichigo instead. Senbonzakura activates his Bankai and attacks Ichigo, as well as Rangiku and Momo. Momo, however, protects them with a Kidō spell, and they watch Ichigo and Senbonzakura fight, until Byakuya Kuchiki arrives and stops Senbonzakura from fighting. However, Byakuya reveals to them that he is not there to fight his Zanpakutō, but is following his inner desires: to protect his pride. Byakuya then retreats along with Muramasa and Senbonzakura, the latter using his technique to cover their escape. She is later seen with Rangiku watching over Captain Hitsugaya while he rests. When the Zanpakutō spirits launch a full scale attack later on, she arrives on the scene along with Rangiku and they intercept Tobiume and Haineko as they attack Isane Kotetsu and Tetsuzaemon Iba. She and Rangiku prepares to take on their Zanpakutō again, but before they can do anything, Ashisogi Jizō appears and breathes a cloud of poison at them. All of the lieutenants try to outrun Ashisogi Jizō, but it is able to keep up with them. Momo tries to attack it with Shakkahō; however, although she doesn't hit it, it becomes irritated with her attacks and activates its Bankai. They all try to outrun it, but Ashisogi Jizō manages to catch up to them (and even passes them). Momo and the others soon collapse, since all of them breathed in Ashisogi Jizō's poison, but are all found and treated by the 4th Division.Bleach anime; Episode 245 Later, in the living world, when Muramasa's unstable powers cause him to become a Hollow, Momo joins her fellow Shinigami and the Zanpakutō spirits, once again allied with Tobiume.Bleach anime; Episode 253 Freed from Muramasa's brainwashing by Captain Kurotsuchi, Tobiume voices her resentment to being lied to and used by Muramasa. Momo, however, reminds her to focus on their mission and together they destroy several Gillians. As Muramasa's Garganta continues to call forth more Gillians, Momo and Tobiume join their allies in sealing the Garganta with their Reiatsu.Bleach anime; Episode 254 After Momo and her allies defeat the remaining Gillians, Ichigo emerges from the destroyed dome with a defeated Muramasa.Bleach anime; Episode 255 Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Momo is proficient enough to cross swords with other lieutenant-level Shinigami. While she is capable enough in swordsmanship to attain her high-level seated position. She knowingly states when facing Harribel's Fracción that she knows she is not strong enough to combat them using her swordsmanship skills, instead sneaking up on them and using Kidō.Bleach manga; Chapter 334, page 18 Flash Steps: Hinamori is skilled enough in the use of flash steps that she can keep up with lieutenant-level Shinigami. Kidō Expert: Momo, like Izuru, but unlike Renji, excels at Kidō. Momo is a Kidō master as stated by Captain Hitsugaya and Izuru. Her abilities reach to such a pinnacle that she can devise ways to use multiple spells in conjunction with each other (as well as her Zanpakutō) to make a unique way in which to attack and incapacitate her opponents. In this way she can make common spells all her own.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, page 16 She is also able to use a single Kidō technique on two separate targets at once.Bleach anime; Episode 239 High Spiritual Energy: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Momo boasts a high spiritual energy. Skilled Tactician: Knowing her own limitations in direct battle, Momo has shown herself able to compensate for it through crafty combination attacks (such as when she caught Sun-Sun, Mila-Rose, and Apache in a Kidō net). By using her mastery of Kidō, Momo is able to attack in a number of versatile ways.Bleach manga; Chapter 334, page 18 Zanpakutō Tobiume redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc see Tobiume (spirit). : In its sealed state, Tobiume takes the form a regular katana with the only slight difference being the five-petal flower designs stamped on the rectangular crossguard with a light red handle. Her Zanpakutō is a Fire-type.Bleach book of SOULs, page 131 *'Shikai': The command for its Shikai is . When its Shikai is activated, Tobiume's blade straightens and produces two jutte-like prongs (three in the anime) along its length at various intervals.Bleach manga; Chapter 101, pages 10-12''Bleach'' anime; Episode 35 :Shikai Special Ability: In this form, Tobiume releases fire balls from its blade.Bleach Book of SOULs, page 131 *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Trivia *In the fourth character popularity poll, Hinamori was ranked 6th with 4102 votes, while in the Zanpakutō poll, her Zanpakutō, Tobiume, placed 23rd, tying with Szayel Aporro Granz's Fornicarás. *In the anime (only), when Momo appears to aid Rangiku against Harribel's Fracción, when Apache, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun all release their Zanpakutō, Momo draws hers from its sheath and at the same time, it goes to its Shikai form without Momo calling the release command. *Kumi Sakuma, the Seiyū of Hinamori, also voices the Arrancar Apache. Quotes *(To Rangiku Matsumoto) "Don't worry, Rangiku. I may be wearing the 5th division lieutenant's arm band... But that's a symbol of my role as leader of the 5th division. Not as Captain Aizen's subordinate." *(To Rangiku Matsumoto, Tobiume and Haineko) "I can't wait until I'm older. There's nothing great about being young. Being young means that you're still naive. That's why it feels like you're soaring in the sky or sinking beneath the ocean when someone you admire betrays you. Those emotions control your entire life and can make you lose sight of who you are. By growing older, your heart grows more experienced. You grow one step further away from being controlled by your feelings and are able to keep from soaring through the sky or sinking to the depths of the ocean. That's what it means to grow older." References Navigation de:Momo Hinamori es:Momo Hinamori Category: Characters Category: Shinigami Category: Shinigami Lieutenants Category: Female